1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle braking systems; and, more particularly, to a vehicle brake hose system with a whip dampener for eliminating pulsation and uneven wear of vehicle brake systems that meets Department of Transportation standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,247, the teachings of which are incorporated herein of interest, I disclose a hose system for brakes of vehicles adapted to replace the flexible hose of a vehicle that extends from the pre-existing brake caliper of a vehicle through a bracket and to the pre-existing brake master cylinder of the vehicle. The system includes a flexible hose of stainless steel braid protected extruded Teflon material having a whip dampening member mounted on the hose receivable in the pre-existing bracket of the vehicle.
In the system in my 5,460,247 patent, which works quite well, there is a need for providing a portion of flexible hose between the whip dampener and the rigid tubing of the vehicle coupled to the brake master cylinder. This rigid tubing must be coiled to provide the necessary flexing of the system. Thus, preexisting straight rigid tubing cannot be used.
There is a need for providing a bracket assembly for a whip dampener system wherein preexisting straight tubing of a vehicle may be used while retaining the flexing required to carry out the whip dampening desired.